A leadless pacing device is an example of an implantable medical device, and may confer advantages over a conventional pacing device as omission of leads may translate into fewer complications and thus improve patient outcomes. However, many significant technical challenges exist when a leadless pacing device is introduced in a system as a concomitant device. For example, communication between medical devices may be desired to coordinate therapy and/or sensing functions, such as to enable multi-chamber pacing modes. However, such communication may consume the power resources of a leadless pacing device.